Document EP-A-1316655 describes a vibrating apparatus for compacting concrete comprising a vibrating head with a vibration generating device and an electric motor operating said vibration generating device, a current conductor wiring with a plug for connecting said electric motor to an electric supply network, a frequency converter connected to said current conductor wiring for converting the frequency of the current supplied by said electric supply network to another different frequency; and a control unit comprising a switch connected to said current conductor wiring for starting and stopping the motor. The frequency converter and the control unit are housed in different casings and attached by a relatively long section of the current conductor wiring, with the frequency converter located relatively close to the plug and the control unit located relatively close to the vibrating head.
Such vibrating apparatuses require specific conditions for proper operation, and they are often commercialized under a warranty conditioned by the use in the specific conditions. When a client makes a complaint due to the apparatus failure during the warranty period, the manufacturer does not have instruments for determining if the failure has been due to improper use, in which case the client would lose the warranty, or if it has been otherwise due to a defect of the apparatus. Likewise, in case of any breakdown, the mechanic also does not have instruments for knowing under what conditions the latter has occurred.
Document EP-A-1163409 describes how to monitor different parameters of a vibrator for concrete, such as the temperatures of the winding of the motor, the casing of the vibrating head containing the electric motor, the frequency converters, the electrical wiring and a protective tube thereof, for detecting possible short-circuits, earth faults, and earth currents, for which the apparatus uses a suitable electronic circuit associated with the frequency converters. When parameters outside a range of predetermined values are detected, the electronic circuit cuts the current supply. A drawback of this apparatus is that it does not incorporate a memory associated with the electronic circuit for storing representative data of different operating parameters of the apparatus such that these data can be subsequently consulted.